


Shadowhunting's a Drag

by ClaraLuna98, MalloWrites, Simpleredqueen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalloWrites/pseuds/MalloWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpleredqueen/pseuds/Simpleredqueen
Summary: Sebastian's back. Again. And this time, he's got a new plan for world domination





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was just his imagination. Or the way the sky looked. But Jace did not have a good feeling about today.  
It started, as most days do, fairly normal. He got up, showered, got dressed, trained. The usual. Everything went as it always did. But, as he sat with Clary in their room, watching her sketch, he couldn’t shake the idea that something was wrong.  
“What’s the matter with you?” Clary put her sketch pad down and scooted closer to him. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”  
“Do you ever feel like something’s off?” Clary snorted a laugh and went back to her drawing. “Clary I’m serious.”  
“You always have a bad feeling.”  
“There’s something different.” His explanation was cut off by his name being shouted downstairs.  
“Maybe it’s your bad feeling.” Clary taunted with a giggle, standing with him. Jace rolled his eyes as the two of them went to investigate.  
Alec stood in the foyer with Magnus. The two seeming to be in a disagreement. Isabelle and Simon standing awkwardly to the side.  
“What’s going on?” Jace asked, stopping the two from breaking out into a fight.  
“Ah, Jace!” Magnus proclaimed, in his usual fashion. “Just the man I was looking for.”  
“What is it?” Jace questioned. Magnus seemed especially friendly towards him. He wanted something.  
“I have a friend who needs your help.” He explained. “They’re in the Sanctuary.” Alec let out a heavy sigh. The Sanctuary either meant vampire or fey. Neither of which he was too keen on helping. Jace looked to Clary. A mix of ‘I told you so’ and ‘I’m really not in the mood for this’.  
“Let’s go see what they want then.” Jace sounded almost defeated. They followed Magnus to the Sanctuary.  
Waiting for them was a dark skinned man in a satin pink suit. He sat carefully on a seat against the wall. A girl with blonde hair leaning against the wall next to him. She was dressed in a budweiser tank top, short shorts, fishnets and bright red heels.  
“RuPaul?” Clary gave Magnus a dubious look, before turning her attention back to the Drag Mother of the World.  
“Fey?” Alec shook his head. “No. Magnus, you know we shouldn’t interfere with the Cold Peace.”  
“The Cold Peace can be worked around.” RuPaul said. “Especially, if I’m asking for the good of Mundanes.” He stood up, straightening his blazer.  
“How do we know we can trust you?” Izzy asked. The betrayal of Meliorn still fresh in her mind. “We’ve been burned by your kind before.”  
“Darling, I know you have your aversions to fey. But I can assure you, I come with nothing but truth.” Fey couldn’t lie, that much was true. “Please. I have to protect my girls.”  
“You mean,” Clary began, stepping forward. “Someone’s threatening the show?”  
“What show?” Jace asked. “Clary what are you talking about?”  
“Ru here happens to be a major celebrity in the Mundane world.” Magnus explained. “Taking young, aspiring drag queens and making them famous.”  
“A simple way to put it.” Ru shrugged. “But yes. I received an anonymous threat on my girls for the tour we're about to start. Magnus here helped me trace it back, and the source is much worse than we ever feared.”  
“Who was it?” Simon asked.  
Ru loosed a dramatic sigh. “Sebastian Morgenstern.”  
“But, that’s impossible.” Clary argued. “I killed him myself.”  
“Well my Dear, it appears he may have had much darker, deadlier friends who knew enough about Necromancy to bring him back. Again.”  
“It’s true.” Magnus confirmed. “I performed the spell several times to be sure. He’s back.” Jace pulled Clary, who looked as if she would collapse, to his chest.  
“What does he want?” She asked.  
“We’re still not sure.” Ru looked afraid. “I’ve contacted the Seelie and Unseelie courts both, but none will send help.” He looked each of the Shadowhunters in the eye. “I came here as a last resort. You’ve beaten him before.”  
“What is it we need to do?” Jace looked to him. Deciding it was worth breaking the Peace.  
“I need my girls protected.” Ru explained. “And since having a group of people running around in all black gear would be too suspicious, you’ll have to go undercover.”  
“I don’t like where this is headed.” Simon shook his head. Remembering the episodes of Ru’s show Clary would make him sit through.  
“Clary and Isabelle, we haven’t exactly figured out what to do with you two just yet,” Magnus added. “But the rest of you, will be there as participants.”  
“No. No way.” Simon protested. “I’m not doing drag. I’ll stick with being a guy.” Jace and Alec looked to each other in confusion and Clary bit her lip, stifling a laugh.  
“We’re all doing it.” Magnus said, seeming to have already decided for the rest of them. “You agreed to help.”  
“Just do it. God.” The blonde girl against the wall finally spoke, her voice gruffer than her appearance let on. “You act like we asked you to die.”  
“And who are you?” Izzy asked.  
“Adore Delano.” She pushed herself off the wall. “I was runner up on season six of RuPaul’s Drag Race.” Clary noticed the fishlike scales covering Adore’s shoulders.  
“You’re a warlock.” It wasn’t a question, but she nodded anyway.  
“You like my mermaid scales?” She shimmied her shoulders. Her voice not unlike Anna Nicole Smith.  
“I brought Adore along because, well first she's the only contestant I’ve had that’s of the Shadow World.” Ru explained. Adore blowing a kiss at the group. “Also, she’s going to help you all discover your drag alter egos. This has to be authentic, or it could ruin everything.”  
“This should be fun.” Adore looked Alec up and down. “I’ll do this one first.”  
“I can help Alec myself.” Magnus interjected, stepping between the two.  
“Fine then.” Adore looked offended. “I’ll take glasses over there.” She nodded to Simon. “And we can discuss Mr. Tall Blond and Handsome when we’re done with these two.” Clary bristled at the queen’s flirting. “Calm down Red. I’m taken anyway.”  
“We leave in three days.” Ru said. “I expect fully realized Drag Queens made out of all of you by then.”  
“Good luck. And don’t fuck it up.”


	2. Dragulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys get dragged up

“Alright Bitches.” Adore said, stepping into the institute. An oversized bag in one hand. “Let’s get this shit started. You, with me.” She pointed to Simon, beckoning him over with a red finger. “You got a good face for drag.” 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” He looked at Magnus, the warlock giving him a cat-like grin. 

“Your boyfriend complains a lot.” Adore looked at Izzy. 

“You didn’t have a problem when I did your makeup.” Izzy pointed out. Simon huffed in response.

“Let’s get this over with already.” Adore grabbed his wrist, snapping her fingers on the other hand. Several chairs transporting into the room.

“Sit.” She ordered, pushing him towards the chairs. 

The process of getting the guys into drag took hours. The boys resisting the brushes and makeup, and Adore and Magnus butting heads wasting at least an hour of the time. 

Jace barked out a laugh as Adore did Simon’s makeup, before she reminded him he was next. 

Once the all of the boys had a full face of makeup, and, with much struggle, wigs on, Adore produced a roll of duct tape from her bag. 

“Alright girls,” She announced, pulling a strip of tape for emphasis. “Time to tuck.” The act sent Clary into a fit of laughter louder than she intended. “This is my favorite part with new queens.” She took the three boys into the other room to spare them their decency. 

“Count yourself lucky.” They heard Adore tell them. “On the tour you’ll have to do this in front of everybody.” 

When the four returned, Jace, Alec, and Simon were red in the face. 

“Now that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” She asked, putting the tape back in her bag. “You were more cooperative than others I’ve done.” None of the boys would look at each other. As if they wanted to forget the whole experience. 

“What’s next on the list of ridiculous things to make us do?” Simon asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well you gotta figure out how to walk in heels.” The three boys blanched at the idea. Adore snapped her fingers once again and three pairs of pumps appeared. “We’ll start small.” The three pairs of heels only stood a meager three inches, compared to the seven inch stilettos both Adore and Izzy sported. “Shouldn’t be too hard for you big bad shadowhunters.” The queen stared them all down until they removed their shoes and socks and slipped on the heels.  
They watched as the boys stumbled around the room, attempting to adjust to the shoes. Izzy and Clary leaned against the wall, giggling like school girls. And Magnus had heart eyes for his boyfriend walking the floor like a newborn deer. 

“You can use balance runes.” He smirked. “Ru’s letting you hold on to your Steles.” Jace looked at Magnus like he had just issued a challenge. 

“No.” He shook his head. “We need to look authentic.” Jace straightened his back and squared his shoulders. “If they see Runes the whole plan is ruined.” He took a determined walk across the room to Clary, only faltering once. “See, we can handle it.” He wrapped an arm around Clary triumphantly. 

“Look at you.” Adore complimented. “Turning that stumble into sashay shante.” She looked to Simon and Alec. “Alright. Your turn.”  
The other two did not have near the amount of grace Jace did. 

“Don’t be afraid of those heels ladies.” Adore instructed. “Come on.” The trio continued to walk around the room until they all became comfortable in the pumps. 

“Party.” She said. “I think we can take a break for today.” The boys sighed, removing the shoes in an instant. It was now late in the evening, and it was safe to say the boys were exhausted. “This shit isn’t easy.” She shook her head. “You can de-drag now. I know I am.” She began pulling bobby pins from her wig, removing it to reveal short, chestnut hair. “Tomorrow I’ll teach you how to pad. And you guys should probably come up with names for yourselves. That I can’t help you with.”

“How did you pick your name?” Simon asked.

“Adore was my brother’s Chola friend’s name. She spray painted it all over the city. I found Delano in a list of demonic names. It means anus.” (I looked this up. This is accurate information).

“It means ‘Of the Night’.” Alec corrected.

“In French.” She replied, wiping off her makeup to reveal the boy underneath. “My first name was Violet Valentine.” She left the room with a bag, returning wearing a torn up misfits t-shirt and sweats. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow ladies.” 

“Thanks for the help Adore.” Jace said. “We promise we’ll keep them all safe.”

“I trust y’all.” He waved over his shoulder. “And I don’t have a wig on. You can call me Danny.”


	3. Meet the Queens

It was a struggle, but three days later, Adore and Magnus presented Ru with three fully realized queens standing in the lobby of a theatre.

“You clean up well.” He complimented. “Now what should I call you lovely ladies?”

“Well first, we have Carmilla Le Fay.” Adore introduced Simon. She was dressed in a tight, black, mini dress with platform stiletto boots. A curly red wig framing her face. Makeup dark. Simon found she was quite good at walking in heels with a few hours practice. 

“Next, we have Alisa Quivera.” Alec stood before Ru in a blue and black catsuit, black boots and a short, pin straight black wig. Ru was reminded almost of Katya by the look of her. 

“And last, but not least, we have miss Jasmine Way.” Jace had on a long sleeved, flowy, red mini dress with simple nude pumps. A blonde wig on her head. 

“Lovely.” Ru complimented. “And what about you?” He turned to Magnus. “Will we be seeing Magenta Constantine again?” 

“You certainly will Ru.” Magnus nodded. “She’s happy to make an appearance.” 

“Excellent!” He looked to Clary and Izzy. “Have we found a place for you two yet?” 

“I’m glad you asked Ru.” A raven haired woman dressed in black entered the room, a smirk on her face. Poking out from her hair, the Shadowhunters could see a pair of pointed ears.

“Right on time.” He said in way of greeting. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet one of my closest friends, Michelle Visage.” 

“Damn Adore, you really beat these boys into shape.” She complimented. “Better than I’ve ever seen.” 

“Thank you.”

“As I was saying.” She studied Izzy and Clary for a moment. “You ladies will be with me. I’m hosting the tour, and practically babysitting the queens. Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.” She checked the watch on her wrist. “Speaking of which. We should be meeting the other queens now. Shall we?” Michelle led Simon, Alec, and Jace into the theatre where the queens waited. 

“Look alive ladies, we’ve got some new recruits!” She brought them to the front of the room. “It’s great to see you all again! This tour is going to be a little different. This isn’t BOTS. Ru has hand selected three queens to join us on our tour. I want you to treat them like any other girl here. Are we clear?” There was a murmur of ‘yes Michelle’ through the group. “Great. Now, I’d like you all to meet Carmilla Le Fay, Alisa Quivera, and Jasmine Way. Get to know each other. You’ll be spending a lot of time together.” With that, Michelle walked away, leaving everyone to mingle. 

“Hi.” An excited man bounded up to them, his Australian accent thick. “I’m Courtney Act. But you can call me Shane if you like.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Simon greeted. 

“Danny!” He excitedly turned to Adore. “There you are Darling.” 

“Hey Babe.” Adore kissed his cheek. “Michelle asked me to keep an eye on the newbies. Have you seen Roy?” 

“He’s behind you.” Another man said. “Hey there Chola.” He pecked his lips. 

“Hi baby.” Adore hugged him. “Meet the new guys.”

“Bianca Del Rio.” He shook each of their hands. “Now where did the queen drag you out of?” 

“New York.” Alec answered. “We’re still kind of new on the scene.” 

“Clearly.” He looked them up and down. “Well, let’s see if you can keep up.” His words were harsh, but there was a twinkle in his eye that gave away the humor in them. “I need to go talk to Michelle. Talk to you ladies later.” He kissed Adore and Courtney before walking away. 

“You’ll get used to him.” Courtney assured. “He’s a bit of an acquired taste.” He giggled. “Let’s go meet the others.” He grabbed Simon’s arm and led them over to someone with shoulder length black hair, who was talking to a man who looked almost like James Dean. 

“Hey guys.” The James Dean looking one waved as they approached. “So, new recruits? Huh?” 

“We were just as surprised.” Jace said. “Trust me. We never expected to do this.” 

“Well, you’re here now.” He sounded very blazè about the situation. “I’m Pearl. But you can call me Matt.” He held out his hand, shaking each of theirs. “And this is my partner.” He wrapped his free arm around the raven haired individual’s waist.

“Violet Chachki.” They introduced themself. “Or Jason. Either is fine.” Jace looked them over carefully. There was a demeanor about them that bothered him. As if they were only being polite because they had to. 

“So what do you ladies have planned for the show?” Matt asked, sensing some tension between Jason and Jace. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Simon teased, his tone friendly. In truth, they barely had half a routine combined.

“Sounds like we’re in for a treat.” Shane said. “I, for one, can’t wait for that.” 

“Should be interesting.” Jason flashed a smile in Simon’s direction. Appearing genuine. 

“Heads up Ladies.” Michelle called, catching everyone’s attention once again. “The show starts in four hours. Ya’ll better get your mugs ready.” Immediately the room broke out into a frenzy. People rushing around to get their bags and get to the dressing rooms. 

“Now, you’ll see how Ru Girls get ready for a show.” Adore said, leading the three new queens backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

The show was in full swing. Every queen was on point and the crowds were going crazy for them. 

Of course, none of the shadowhunters had gone on yet. 

“You’re next, Carmilla.” Adore poked him in the ribs as they watched Violet perform her number. “You ready?”

“I will never be ready.”

“Just go out there and feel it.” She instructed. “You picked your music now rock it.” 

“Now Ladies, Gentlemen and others!” Michelle announced to the audience. “Please welcome to the stage, a fresh new face to the scene. Invited by RuPaul herself. Carmilla Le Fay!” 

“Don’t screw it up Lewis.” Jace clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Simon replied. “No pressure.” The music Adore had selected began and Simon took in a large breath. Stepping onto the stage. 

… 

Simon wasn’t exactly sure what he did on that stage. In fact, he was fairly certain he had blacked out. But the audience was on their feet, so he assumed he did well. 

“How the hell did you do that?” Alec questioned, visibly impressed. 

“What did I do?” 

“You’re telling me you didn’t do any of that on purpose?” Jace questioned.

“I don’t remember anything that I did.” Simon admitted. 

“So just black out and we’ll be fine.” Jace nodded. “Understood.” 

“Just feel the music.” Adore pat Jace’s back. “You know the songs you picked. That’s all you need. And don’t forget to move.” 

“You’re good at flips and stuff.” Simon reminded him. “Use that.” 

“I still think this was a ridiculous idea.” Jace grumbled. “How are we gonna fight Sebastian like this?”

“You should be trained in this shit.” Adore noted. “They should prepare you for any situation.”

“I’ll remember that if I ever have to train any new Shadowhunters.” 

“You’re on Pal.” Jace’s music started and he immediately paled. 

“Do what you can Buddy.” Alec clapped him on the shoulder. Jace stepped onto the stage, the lights blinding. He felt the eyes of the audience on him and he somehow became braver knowing he had an audience. 

… 

The show ended, and as soon as they had their makeup and wigs off, they all found themselves herded onto a large bus. Everyone running to claim a bunk. 

“I’m impressed.” Bianca complimented the three shadowhunters. “I thought at least one of you would eat shit.” 

“Roy!” Courtney scolded, a slight smile on their face. “Leave them alone.” 

“Come on,” He waved them off, “I’m just messing with them.” He laughed. “Good work tonight ladies.” He walked off, going to claim a bed for himself.

The three chose beds spread out around the bus, deciding it would draw too much attention if they stuck too close together. 

“Hey.” Someone said, coming up to Alec’s bunk. “I know you from somewhere.” 

“Unlikely.” He denied. 

“No, I think I do.” They insisted. “And the other two.” Alec paused. 

“Who are you?” 

“Brian Blackthorn.” He introduced quitely. “But here I’m Brian McCook, or Katya cuz there’s another Brian on this bus. And you’re Alexander Lightwood.”

“You’re him.” Alec realized. “You’re the one who ran from the Clave. Went into hiding.” 

“The very same.” He smiled. “And you’re the one who defied every Clave law and started dating Magnus Bane. I have to say I admire you.” 

“Is there something you want?”

“I’m just interested in knowing what you three are doing here. All three of you are pretty important people right now. So you’re not running.”

“Our mission is a secret.” Alec went back to organizing his bunk.

“So you do have a mission.” Alec wouldn’t call the smile that appeared on Brian’s face crazy, but it wasn’t far off. Alec realized he wouldn’t be left alone until he told him. 

“Sebastian Verlac is back.” Alec said, and Brian froze. 

“You’re lying.” 

“I’m not. He’s back, and he’s after everyone here. We’re here to make sure no one gets hurt when he decides to strike.” Brian’s face became serious, and he nodded. 

“Well if you need any help, I’m just above you.” He offered, climbing into his bunk. “Oh.” He paused. “And keep an eye on Violet. She’s been off lately and I can’t tell why.” 

“I’ll remember.” Alec assured. 

…

Simon picked a bunk and set up his laptop, not tired. He looked over and saw one of the queens approaching him. A smile on his face. 

“Hi.” They greeted. “I’m afraid I didn’t get a chance to formally introduce myself earlier.” He held out his hand. “Kurtis. But you can call me Fame.” 

“Simon. Or Carmilla I guess.” He shook his hand.

“How long have you been doing drag?” Simon froze, suddenly forgetting the stories they had formulated. 

“Simon and I started together a little over a year ago. Alec started just a little after that.” Jace jumped in. “Jace. But Jasmine is fine.” 

“Young ones.” Fame noted. “We’ll you guys were great out there tonight.” 

“Thanks. We’re still getting the hang of it though. No clue why Ru decided to have us on this tour with you guys.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourselves. You guys have some solid acts.” Another queen joined the conversation. “They’re gritty. But nothing wrong with that.” Simon was slightly taken back by how large their lips were. “Sharon Needles. At your service.” He introduced when he noticed Simon staring. “I know, they’re impressive.” 

“It’s getting pretty late.” Fame pointed out. “We should be getting some sleep. It’s a long ride to the next venue.” 

“Don’t be such a parent Kurtis.” Sharon nagged jokingly. “Night guys.” The two queens left for their bunks, and Jace turned to Simon.

“You’re so lucky I heard you guys.” He said. 

“I’m sorry.” Simon said. “I panicked.” 

“Well try to keep a level head next time. No one here seems too suspicious. Except for that one, Violet, I think. And maybe the Russian one.” Jace assured. “But neither of them seem dangerous. If you blow our cover this whole thing was for nothing.”

“I got it. I got it.”

“Good night Simon.”

“Night Jace.”


End file.
